Song Fics of the Caribbean
by Katarina Sparrow 19
Summary: Well lately I've been hearing a lot of songs I think apply to either the couples in POTC or just the movie itself. So I've decided to write song fics for those songs. Hopefully you enjoy! Please R&R. Rated T for safety. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I Will

Disclaimer: The song is I Will sung by Jimmy Wayne, all credit to him for the song. Of course I don't own pirates of the Caribbean or any of it's characters, all rights to their owners.

A/N: Okay, This is the song that inspired me to start writing all these songfics, if you have a song you think applies to Willabeth, Sparrabeth, Norribeth, or just the pirates in general request it and I'll see what I can do. This fic takes place over all three movies. From Will's P.O.V. Okay enjoy and more soon.!!

_So you're the one I've waited on  
The one I've been dreaming of_

I watched her as she descended the stairs in their mansion. It was a beautiful home for a beautiful girl. And everything about Elizabeth was beautiful, from the way her silky brown hair rested on her shoulders to the way her eye lashes curled just slightly upward. I loved the arch in her brow and the soft pink color in her lips. So many nights I'd fallen asleep to dream of those lips, and mine, in a kiss. Or heard the sound of her voice calling my name, the sweetest sound in the world. I loved the way her chest moved up and down gently with each breath and in the creamy lace gown she was wearing today, her hourglass figure was more beautiful then ever. I wanted to marry this vision of a woman descending the stairs with that radiant smile to meet me.

_Now that I know, it's hard to let go  
I don't want to lose your love_

It wasn't fair that I'd met her, known her, all these years and still she couldn't be mine. It was such a dagger to the heart to see her, hear her, be near her and know that we could never be. I was a blacksmith, she was a Governor's daughter. And Angels as radiant as her didn't stoop so low as to love a man like me. I could never give her what she would need in life, and Norrington could. I could see them together now over by that balcony talking, he was proposing I was sure of it. It was like daggers in my heart and ice in my veins, I was watching the love of my life be swept away by some other man.

_But what can I do, I can't make you stay here  
But if you should choose to go your own way_

There was nothing I could do or say to make her stay with me. She would choose him and they would be "perfect" together. I just wanted her to know we could still be friends, because losing her to another man was about all I could take. To lose her from my life completely would be a pain so great I couldn't bear it.

_Where ever you're going, whenever you turn  
Remember this moment, remember these words_

I was going with Sparrow to chase her to the ends of the earth and beyond if it was needed. The fact that Norrington was willing to sit back just showed how dull his passion for her was compared to mine. I couldn't dream of not seeing her for more then a few days. The idea of her being gone from me forever was....unthinkable. She was in danger and I'd be damned if I'd leave her that way. I was going to save her whatever it took.

_I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it_

"One question about your business boy or there's no use going," Jack was saying. "This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?"

I didn't have to think before the words flew out of my mouth on instinct "I'd die for her!"

_Give you my heart, you already own it_

Maybe this was my chance, I could swoop in and save her while Norrington sat back making plans. I could prove how much she meant to me, which was everything. She'd stolen my heart from the first moment I saw her on the crossing from England eight years ago.

_I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true  
I will, I will, I will…_

I was sailing to an island that couldn't be found, except by those who already know where it is. And the one who knew where it was was a man who I was pretty sure was crazy. But I'd risk anything and take what slim chances I had with Jack to save her. I would do anything for her.

_I look in your eyes and I see our life  
So full of happiness  
Do you see the same? Or just someone you'll blame  
For things that you might've missed_

Even though we'd spent so much time apart from each other since the mishaps on our wedding day, I could still see our lives together. With her as my wife, oh God I wanted that life together so much. But she'd changed since we last saw each other back in Port Royal, she seemed so much more wild, so much more adventurous. And I didn't think it was a bad thing persay, just that she seemed better fitted for someone else now. Somebody like me who led a safe life might not be enough for her. I didn't want her to look back in 20 years and say she should've picked a man with more adventure. It practically brought tears to my eyes to think that maybe she'd rather spend forever on these high seas......with him.

_I don't want to weigh you down like an anchor  
If that's how you see me now, I would rather  
Let you go free, just sail away  
If that's what you need, if that's what it takes_

If she was better fitted for Jack and the life of adventure on the high seas he brought with him then so be it. I couldn't hold her down, and I wouldn't dare try. I wanted her to be happy, so happy. But still watching them kiss now was the worst pain I'd ever felt. My heart practically stopped beating from shock, of course it did stop beating due to the fact she'd just shot me through my heart. And she must know what she was doing to me right now, she had to know how I'd feel. I'd let her go if I needed to, she could sail away with him into the sunset.

"C'mon Will, step to!"

I just hoped she wasn't expecting me to stand around and watch.

_I will, I will give up my life for you if you want it  
Give you my heart, you already own it_

I would do anything for her, I knew she knew that. As I sat tossing that knife and pulling it back out of the table I felt like every clink was a dagger to my heart. And now as I sat staring at Elizabeth across this small shack I wondered if I'd made a mistake in giving her my heart. Obviously that had meant nothing to her, because she'd kicked it around like a hacky sack before leaving it in the dust for a cooler and better toy. She'd just up and dropped every last feeling for me and gone to Jack.

_I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true_

"If there was anything that could be done," my mind was racing as I went to ask this question. I had to offer her this one last shred of happiness, if that's what he meant for her. My throat catching as I murmured her name, the word still sacred on my lips. "Elizabeth."

"Would you do it? Hm? What would you-what would any of you be willing to do? Would you sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and his precious pearl?" Tia Dalma questioned in her thick accent.

"Aye!" Cried all the men around us. I had not a connection strong enough with the sea captain to want to fetch him back. And yet.....if he would make her happy. I turned to watch Elizabeth with questioning eyes. She nodded.

"Yes." And that settled it, I'd do anything for her, for her happiness. I turned to Tia Dalma, I'd do it for Elizabeth.

"Aye."

_I will, I will, I will..._

_If ever your day is done  
Still you feel you need someone to hold you… I will  
If you ever need  
To talk to somebody who really knows you…. Yes I will_

That's what marriage was all about, being there for each other. And here I was staring into her eyes as she read me my vows, Barbossa being a bit preoccupied. I stared right at her and thanked God that there was rain so she couldn't see my tears. I was overwhelmed, this woman, this goddess, this angel, was going to be mine, all mine. Till Death do us part.

"I do."

_Give up my life for you if you want it_

"Will! Will stay with me!" I looked up into her eyes as the life slipped from mine. How amazing was it that she was the last thing I got to see on this earth. I looked in her beautiful eyes, noticed those lashes and the delicate way they curled. The gentle arching of her brows, and those soft pink lips kept saying my name. Her voice saying my name, the sweetest sound in the world. I felt every last ounce of life drain from me, as my wife's voice called out for me and I saw her face for what I assumed to be the last time.

_Give you my heart, you already own it_

The chest was sitting on a rock nearby as waves crashed against the shoreline. I looked over my shoulder at the vision that was my wife.

"It's always belonged to you," I said referencing my heart that beat inside that chest. "Will you keep it safe for me?" She nodded, and this time I didn't doubt her. She wouldn't play with my heart anymore, her love for me was finally almost as great as mine for her. I knew it'd be safe with her, for now and for always.

_I'll do anything, I'll go anywhere, it's true_

I had to go to the ends of the earth for her now, and I'd do it willingly. Knowing in a short ten years time I'd be back, back in her arms. And that was a feeling worth doing anything for.

_I will, I will, I will..._

"WILL!" I turned to be met by her, I felt her lips on mine and held her close. Keeping and memorizing every last inch of her, that memory would be all I'd have until I'd see her again. Ten years was a long time, and even longer considering it was her I'd have to be living without. But in that memory I'd keep the sound of her saying my name, with all the passion and love she possessed. And I could hold on for ten years. Elizabeth was a woman worth waiting for. And she was all mine. I wondered if she'd ever know how much she really meant to me. I doubted she ever could even understand, the very sight of her was enough to make my heart burst at the seams. With love for her and her alone. She could never understand, because words couldn't express it. But the feeling was there, strong, steady, undying, never-ending. It was nothing but love, and I'd do anything to see her happy. The best part was, her vision of happiness included me. And that's how it'd always be. I looked at her and couldn't say anything but in my mind I had but one thought.

_I will…love you_

I knew she couldn't hear me but in addition to that thought I mumbled one word.

"Forever."

A/N: Sorry it was really long, but I loved that song and it was so inspirational. So there you go, hope you liked. Please review.

~Katarina Sparrow 19


	2. Into The Ocean

Into The Ocean

Disclaimer: Into the Ocean is by Blue October. Copyrights to them. I don't own pirates of the caribbean.

A/N: **READ, IMPORTANT!! **Okay my second fic and this one is slightly strange. It's along the Sparrabeth lines. It switches back and forth between talking about Elizabeth in the beginning and Jack towards the end, and then the both of them. Because different parts of this song fit them both. The only reason I say this is Sparrabeth is because when it's talking about Jack the girl he refers to is Elizabeth. Also Elizabeth is NOT pregnant with Will's child in this fic. Okay I'll shut up and let you read, R&R.

_I'm just a normal boy _

_that sank when I fell overboard._

_My ship would leave the country_

_but I'd rather swim ashore._

Elizabeth felt so trapped here in Port Royal. For years she'd done everything asked of her, been daddy's little girl. And grown up in this restricted manner to be a perfect high class vision. And oh, how she despised it! Every time a bow was put in her hair she wanted to rip it out, and she'd like nothing more then to take a pair of scissors to that damn corset!! Still, she had not the courage to run, so she was stuck in this town.

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_

_wish I was much more masculine_

_maybe then I could learn to swim_

_like 'fourteen miles away'._

Her small life vest was the library. It's tales of adventure on the high seas had kept her afloat in this high class society where every day she slowly drowned. She thought perhaps if she had been a boy she would've been free to roam the open seas like the characters in those books. But she hadn't been and she couldn't get away from this 'home' in which she was trapped.

_Now floating up and down_

_I spin colliding into sound._

_Like whales beneath me diving down_

With all the rules she'd learned over the years about being a proper young lady her head felt as though it could explode. She was stuck in this same dismal life, doomed to the same routines every day forever. And all the time the rules buzzed about in her head, she felt as if the true her was slowly sinking away.

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_

Every day she was trapped in this high society she was drowning more and more.

_Everything that freaks me out_

And what was worse Norrington had proposed! That was just what she needed a husband dull as tombs to keep her preoccupied from this even more boring life!!

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

And of course propriety, which she had been raised on and had shoved down her throat her whole life, demanded she respond with a yes immediately. So much for her hopes of a wild and dangerous man to help her break the rules and help her escape. So much for marrying for love.

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be_

_be_

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

She wanted and needed so desperately to get away from all this high class nonsense in which she was trapped. Elizabeth feared if she stayed hear another moment getting bombarded by wave after wave of important people and lessons on manners she would drown in her own sorrow.

_Let the waves all take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion...yeah_

_let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_let the rain come down_

And every day her tears of misery would fall like rain. Because she hadn't managed to get away and wave after wave of sorrow eroded her until she could stand it no longer, It was like she could never be free.

_Where is the coastguard_

_I keep looking each direction_

_For a spotlight, give me something_

_I need something for protection_

Jack had been her protection. He'd been there through all their adventures. He'd been the one to save her, and oh how sweet freedom had tasted. And with that taste of freedom she'd been free to be herself. And herself told her it was not Jack she loved but the freedom that came with him. As far as men went, she'd chosen to spend the rest of her life with Will.

_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine_

In the days following Will and Elizabeth's marriage, Jack had tried so hard to be happy. Reminding himself he needed nothing but the _Pearl_ as his true love. But a ship was a ship no matter what emotions he had for it.

_The jetsam sunk I'm left behind_

And then the _Pearl _had been stolen off the coast of Tortuga. He'd lost two great loves in the span of four days. And now his heart ached more then ever.

_I'm treading for my life believe me_

_(How can I keep up this breathing)_

His little boat that he'd taken to chase the _Pearl_ had sunk down into the water. And now here he was slowly drowning as the hours passed, knowing he'd run out of energy eventually. Besides without Elizabeth there anymore, the good captain's will to live had disappeared.

_Not knowing how to think,_

_I scream aloud, begin to sink_

He was like a broken and scared little boy as his energy wore down. He had nothing left, he'd been treading water for sixteen hours. And now his limbs had finally given out. He'd taken one last breath as his body slipped under.

_My legs and arms are broken down_

_with envy for the solid ground_

Truly for the first time in his life, Captain Sparrow wished he was on dry land.

_I'm reaching for the life within me,_

_How can one man stop his ending?_

Jack saw a ship now, less then 2,000 feet away it's water was cutting through the water. If he could only find the strength to swim to the top he might live. But he had nothing left. Realizing this was the end he closed his eyes and pictured the one girl who'd meant everything to him. Elizabeth.

_I thought of just your face..._

_Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean._

He was safe on board, and his own ship no less. Barbossa had been the one to pick him up, how ironic was that? Still the joy of the _Pearl_ could not heal the wounds of losing his real true love. He could sail into the horizon line forever and for always, and never have that water take him far enough away from the pain she'd caused him.

_Let the waves all take me down,_

_let the hurricane set in motion...yeah_

_let the rain of what I feel right now come down_

_let the rain come down. _

_Now waking to the sun_

_I calculate what I had done_

For Elizabeth these calculations were over the life she chose. Once every ten years could she see Will. That was all. And while their love was strong, her love of adventure and the sea were far stronger. In the days following their wedding Elizabeth found herself missing more and more the sea. And even greater so, missing Jack.

For Jack these calculations were over the decision to live. Had he just stayed under he could've ended the misery that now had his heart in a choke hold. Amazing what one pretty face could do to a man.

_Like Jumping from the bow yeah_

_Just to prove that I knew how yeah_

Elizabeth had broken from society just to prove she wasn't some lazy aristocrat like the rest. She'd found the ocean and the adventures it held to prove to herself she could do it. She'd never expected it to call to her so.

_It's midnight's late reminder of_

_the loss of her the one I love_

Jack could think of nothing but Elizabeth as the stars twinkled overhead and he stared off the stern of his ship.

Likewise Elizabeth could think of nothing but Jack, the sea, and how miserable she was without them both.

_My will to quickly end it all,_

_set front row in my need to fall_

Jack peered over the edge of his ship into those churning green waves.

Elizabeth was watching the waves beneath her crash against the rocks far below.

_Into the ocean, end it all_

"Gentlemen," Jack murmured.

_Into the ocean, end it all_

"You will always remember this as the day..."

_Into the ocean, end it all_

"The most beautiful woman in the world..."

_Into the ocean...end it all_

"Brought down the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow."

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

"I'm sorry Will," Elizabeth whispered as one salty tear rolled down her face and splashed the water below.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

And that tear was followed by her body, as she took one last breath and dove some thirty feet down to the water.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean._

_Let the waves all take me down,_

_let the hurricane set in motion...yeah_

_let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_let the rain come down_

So both of them, unable to live without the other dove into the waves that starry night, and one by one the waves pulled them both under. The heavens parted and from the sky fell drop after drop of rain, slow and sad. As if the skies above were crying over these two lost lovers. Secretly unable to part, but in the end, it was each other they ultimately chose.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_(in to space)_

Elizabeth's stunning brown eyes that had stolen the captain's heart were locked on the stars above as she sank deeper and deeper beneath the waves, before they closed for the last time.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_(I thought of just your face)_

Jack watched his beloved _Pearl_ sail away into the distance, nobody aware of the fact he had jumped. As the waves sucked him under this ship was not his last sight on earth. That sight came with his minds eye. And it was a memory of Elizabeth, as breathtaking as ever. She was the last thing he saw as the life drained completely from his body, and his eyes closed for the last time.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

A/N: SORRY IT WAS SO SAD! I couldn't help it, that's not how I intended to end it but that's just how it happened. And I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT condone suicide, I think it's one of the most terrible things in the world. Never take your own life, it's just not worth it. Okay that's it I'm off my soapbox, the end. I'll update sometime soon. review!


	3. Who Knew?

Who Knew?

Disclaimer: Song is Who Knew by Pink all rights to her. I don't own POTC.

A/N: Okay another Willabeth one, basically Elizabeth reflecting on how if somebody had told her three years ago where she'd be now she wouldn't of believed them. Flashbacks from all three movies, set in third. Elizabeth's P.O.V. R&R!! :-)

_You took my hand_

_you showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_uh-huh, that's right_

"It's okay, my name's Elizabeth Swann," I had said to him smiling. That day we'd first met everything had been so innocent.

"W-will Turner," he stammered back. I pushed a loose lock of my chesnut curls behind my ear.

"I'm watching over you Will." And that's how it had started, but over time we'd sworn to always be there for each other. Even in our adult-hood we'd always been the very best of friends.

_I took you words and I believed_

_In everything you said to me_

_Yeah-huh, that's right_

_If someone said three years from now,_

_You'd be long gone..._

_I'd stand up and punch them out _

_cuz they're all wrong._

It makes me laugh now looking back. If somebody had told me the day of Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony I was about to be kidnapped by pirates. Fall madly in love with Will, cheat on him with Jack, become a pirate lord, and lose Will to the point where I could only see him once every ten years. I'd have laughed. I'd have laughed right in their face. I'd have told them how completely wrong they were and chided them for saying such foolish things.

_I know...better_

_Cause you said forever_

_and ever_

_Who knew?_

And of course at the time I'd have thought those people were crazy. Which would've been nearly accurate, seeing as the life I've led since that fateful day has been, in fact, crazy. But I wouldn't have believed them then, I'd have Will with me forever....right?

_Remember when we were such fools?_

_And so convinced and just to cool?_

_Oh no,_

_no no._

I don't know what I'd been thinking when I called parlay that night. Perhaps I wanted them to take me, perhaps I thought I could make everything right. For once something exciting might happen to me, maybe I'd be the hero. Of course the whole plan backfired and the only person more foolish then me for attempting such things had to be Will, for following a man as crazy as Jack to save me.

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give....anything._

But now my beloved Will was gone from me. I wouldn't have believed them then, that in three years time I'd be crying in this small shack, wishing with all my heart and soul I could have Will back in my arms....if only for a moment.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone._

I was so young then, and so blind to the fact that I was truly blessed with my life. I had a nice home, a cozy lifestyle, and Will was all mine. If somebody had told me that my thirst for adventure would've cost me all three, I would've laughed at them. If they'd have said I would have the life I have I would've called them crazy...

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong._

_..._but they would've been right.

_They knew, better_

_still you said forever_

_and ever_

_Who knew?_

Will had promised me on our wedding day that we'd be together forever. Until death do us part. The irony of it almost makes me laugh, because death was a lot closer then either of us could forsee.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened?_

And because of his death all I had left were bitter-sweet memories to cling to until he came back. Ten years was a long time to wait for one day with the man I loved. No memory could ease that sort of longing, not one.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cuz they're all wrong_

I know I would've laughed outright if they'd told me I wouldn't have my Will forever. It makes me sick to think how right they were.

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

I could remember when he'd left. He'd just declared that his heart had always and would always belong to me. I was watching him walk off towards the water as the sun set, but I couldn't let him go. Something in my body made me rush to him for that one last kiss. Long and slow and passionate...it still resonated on my lips now. It would be all I'd have of him until I saw him next.

_And time makes_

_it harder_

_I wish I could remember_

He'd barely been gone from me and already I was forgetting. Forgetting the feel of his arms around me, forgetting the smell of his body so close to mine. It was like he was not more then a ghost to me. I wondered how long it'd be before I became the same to him.

_But I keep your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

No! I had to remember, hold on to all he is, all he was, and all he will be for me. I couldn't let him disappear from my life completely, or else by the time he came back the flame we'd started as two young kids in Port Royal would be dead. I had to hold on to what little I had left, after all....I loved him.

_My darling_

_who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew?_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_who knew...._

I looked out at the horizon and a small smile of both shock and amusement played at my lips. I thought back on all that had happened to me in the last three years and I shrugged my shoulders in an amused manner.

"Who knew?," I murmured.

_...Who knew?_

A/N: hope you enjoyed! And guys if you're reading these drop me a review, it'll take you all of five seconds and make me a very happy girl. :-)


	4. Red Red Rose

The Salley Gardens' Red, Red Rose

Disclaimer: Song words by Robert Burns and arranged by Joseph M. Martin.

A/N: **READ, IMPORTANT!!!! **Okay unless you have read my fic on here entitled Blood Red Roses, this will make absolutely no sense to you. So if you haven't read said fic, and don't feel like reading said fic, then skip this and go to the next chapter, I won't be mortally offended. However if you HAVE read Blood Red Roses then this is a tear jerker I warn you now. Written about Kat and Sawyer.

_O my love is like a red, red rose_

_that's newly sprung in June._

Kat could still remember the first time she'd met Sawyer. Although she may not have realized it at the time, from the moment she met him (soaking wet and all) she had a thing for the boy. And she was in love with him from the moment she noticed those gorgeous eyes.

_O my love is like a melody_

_that's sweetly played in tune._

As for Sawyer, it had been love at first sight. He'd had his crush on the daring Katarina far longer then she'd had hers for him. In his opinion any girl that had the gall to chase a ship for so many miles in a thunder storm was alright by him.

_As fair art thou my bonnie lass,_

_so deep in love am I!_

And besides it didn't hurt that she had to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. He'd never said anything he didn't think but he always did secretly like watching her hips sway to and fro as she climbed the riggings. And the way her eyes lit up when she laughed. Truly he'd always found her absolutely enchanting. But he never said anything because he didn't doubt that she'd smack him for it.

_And I will love thee still, my dear_

_till the seas they all run dry_

For these two kids it had been love from the very start...

_Till the seas they all run dry, my dear_

_and the rocks melt with the sun;_

_And I will love thee still, my dear_

_While the sands of life shall run._

...it was the kind of love that lasted forever. And when they decided to sacrifice that love to save Will and Elizabeth's daughter they got the chance to prove it could withstand anything.

_But fare thee well my only love!_

_O fare thee well a while!_

_And I will come again my love,_

_Tho it were ten thousand miles._

Sawyer didn't know where Kat was headed in her lifetime. Knowing that girl it was bound to be one grand adventure after the next. But he didn't care if he had to sail to the ends of the earth and beyond to find her, he'd promised her they'd be together again. Personally he couldn't live without her...

_But fare thee well my only love!_

_O fare thee well........a while!_

...so he'd never give up trying. Sawyer had never felt more defeated in his life then when he was forced to watch the _Pearl, _her aboard, sail off into the sunset. And with each lapping wave, further and further away from him.

And the fate of living without Sawyer had been Kat's breaking point. Temporary as it may be, it was still going to be years and years without the one she loved. That was the one thing to hard for the strong young girl to handle.

_And I will come again my love,_

_Tho' it were ten thousand miles._

No matter how far they had to go, that day the both of them silently resolved to find each other, no matter how long it took.

_And I will come again my love_

_Tho' it were ten. Thou-sand....._

"Sawyer?" She barely dared to say the words as she lost her breath completely. The stranger cocked his head and suddenly gave a shocked reply.

"Kat?!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't feel anything but my heart racing. Sawyer," she gasped "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"That makes two of us," he said pulling her into another hug. He stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out Kat's locket. Lovingly, he took her hand, placed it in her open palm, and smiled at her. "I never stopped loving you," he whispered.

"That makes two of us." And the dynamic duo, reunited after ten years, let their lips meet in a kiss.

_.....miles._

A/N: aww! I'm absolutely terrible at making their story fit into that little time frame, but just read the lyrics and anybody who's read Blood Red Roses knows how perfectly said lyrics fit Kat and Sawyer. Okay PLEASE REVIEW and more soon.


	5. Hate Me

Hate Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Prates of the Caribbean, the song is sung by Blue October. All things to their rightful owners.

A/N: A request sent to me by hurricane1714. This one's for you. And by the way people this is one of the most powerful songs I've ever heard in my life. About bootstrap bill and Will's relationship. From Bill's P.O.V.

_I have to block out thoughts of you so I don't lose my head  
They crawl in like a cockroach leaving babies in my bed  
Dropping little reels of tape to remind me that I'm alone  
Playing movies in my head that make a porno feel like home  
There's a burning in my pride, a nervous bleeding in my brain _

I hated that I'd done this to myself. More importantly I hated that I'd done it to him. There were days out here where I could look at every tar covered rat line, every salty wave and sunbeam, and see only his little face. I did my best to block it out because every time I saw that face, thought of his voice, anything that reminded me of the little boy I left behind, I practically went insane.

Being on Davy Jones' crew had made me gruff, and hard shelled in most every way. But anybody who knew me at all knew that Will was my one weakness. It was like a hole in my pride of who I was. Because deep down in the back of my head I knew I'd left him and his mother behind. Some father I turned out to be.

_An ounce of peace is all I want for you. Will you never call again?  
And will you never say that you love me just to put it in my face?  
And will you never try to reach me?  
It is I that wanted space _

I couldn't believe who I was staring at as the rain pelted down on the both of us. William, my William. My little boy. It was my own flesh and blood staring right back at me with those huge brown eyes he'd always had. This wasn't what I'd expected. I didn't want him to be here, I'd ran away for a reason. He shouldn't be here, for once he knew who I was he'd hate me. And if he didn't, I know I'd want him to. He was going to want the father I wasn't capable of being.

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you 

I couldn't believe he didn't hate me. I was almost angry at him for it. The fact that he was being so kind about the whole situation was more sickening than if he had just hated me out right. I wanted to scream at him, give him a good shake, and set him straight. I'd never been there! I hadn't taught him what he needed to know, never tossed about a ball with him in the back yard. I'd never been around when he did something he thought was important. I'd never been his father. Why didn't he hate me? For his sake, he had to hate me.

_I'm sober now for 3 whole months it's one accomplishment that you helped me with  
The one thing that always tore us apart is the one thing I won't touch again  
In a sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take _

I slowly began to lose my mind after he was gone. But while he was on board William never did hold me responsible for what had or rather hadn't gone on between us in his younger years. If I was allowed to leave that ship I wish he knew that I'd come be the father I never was. If I could do it all over again I'd have never left him behind. He had helped me in his own accidental ways. I never did thank him for that.

_So I'll drive so fucking far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

"You know my name?" I questioned of the stunning young girl before me.

"Yes I know your son." A million thoughts raged through my head as our conversation raged on. As I thought of William I thought perhaps the bind I was in was a good thing.

"He won't choose me," I said. I wouldn't let him. Not when this girl before me was his only chance at happiness, he and I both knew that. I'd give him this one fatherly deed, attempting to salvage whatever relationship we had left. I told her to tell him to stay away. I wouldn't let him be miserable for me, I couldn't do it. Besides, I thought.... "I wouldn't choose me."

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you 

My son held some sort of compassion in his heart that I as a human being would never be capable of. I couldn't understand how he was looking for me. I'd wronged him in so many ways, I'd been a million obscene words and then some. I wanted to know why he didn't hate me. He should've hated me. I couldn't understand how he could forgive me for all that I'd done. Or rather, I didn't understand how he was able to forgive me for all that I hadn't done. He was doing all this for his "father". But I'd been a coward, and in being such, I'd never been a father to that boy.

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand _

I couldn't believe it. Jones was holding that sword at Elizabeth's throat, William's one chance at happiness. And it was because of me he was even here, that she was even in danger. I'd never done anything, never stepped up and been a man and taken responsibility for him. I could never fix the wrongs I'd done, but I could make this one last attempt at making amends.

I tackled Jones in an attempt to be the father I never was.

_And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?"_

When he stabbed Will it was like a dagger in my own heart. The sorrow that tore through me for all I had been was too much.

My William would be my captain, and maybe just maybe I could make up for all that I hadn't been. But still I felt some pain as Elizabeth and he looked at each other. She never said it out loud, but the look on her face was directed at me, screaming "how can you do this to me?" I knew I'd completely ruined his life. Still he was able to forgive me. That tore me apart, he wasn't supposed to forgive me, his kindness made it worse. I needed him to hate me.

_Hate me in ways  
Yeah ways hard to swallow  
Hate me so you can finally see what's good for you  
For you  
For you _

I'd ruined his life by never being there. From the moment I'd sailed away I'd cost him his chance at being happy in this world. I was a coward for never stepping up to the plate, and in my heart it was too late. He could forgive me but I could never forgive myself for what I had done. I didn't know what was wrong with William. I hated myself.....

_For you_

..........My heart was never pure enough to understand why he didn't hate me.


	6. It's My Life

It's My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, It's My Life is by Bon Jovi (rock on)!! All rights to correct owners.

A/N: Hey y'all!! Another request by hurricane1714, and besides that one of my all time favorite songs. Hope this does it justice. BTW I know Jack winds up with the charts in the end but I left that little tid bit out. Please R&R. Enjoy!!

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted _

Half the time all the drama Barbossa had witnessed on board made him want to promptly step to the edge of the ship and throw up. The Caribbean, and more importantly being a pirate, had nothing to do with who loved who and sacrificing for others. It was about watching out for one's self and doing whatever was necessary to make a not so honest living. And if Hector Barbossa had to witness Will and Elizabeth kissing one more time he may just shoot them both!

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

And what was with all this Davy Jones drama anyway?? He hadn't planned to rendezvous with that good captain until his dying day. Which, thanks to Tia Dalma, had been a lot later then he expected. But now he was going to use that to his advantage. After all, nobody really wanted to come face to face with Captain Jones any sooner then they had to.

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud _

Barbossa himself had always been good at taking the lead. As far as he was concerned, if Jack thought he was going to captain the _Pearl_ he had another think coming. Oh no, there was too much plotting and deception going on with Jack and his lot. Whatever happened to robbing the first ship that came along. Bah! This whole adventure was making him sick. That ship belonged to Barbossa, and anybody that stood in his way would find that he wasn't the kind of person to just back down.

_It's my life  
It's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life) _

Due to recently being shot by Mr. Sparrow, Barbossa had realized that he wasn't going to live forever. If life wanted to be short fine, but Barbossa did not intend to waste his on all this drama. He was going to pillage and plunder and live up to his pirate name, Sparrow and his mates be damned!

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life _

The sea was out there, laid before him like an open road, and it called to his heart every day. Barbossa would do whatever it took to get back to his not-so-honest pirate existence. Even if that whatever involved doing something a little crazy. A little crazy as in, unleashing a scorned goddess from her human form.

_This is for the ones who stood their ground  
For Tommy and Gina who never backed down _

One thing Barbossa did have to hand to Will and Elizabeth, they both had quite a bit of deceiving in them. Even if they were sickeningly sucking face on a daily basis, he'd have to keep an eye on those two.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake  
Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks _

"The goddess herself bound in human form," Barbossa said sneering. And there it was, their one last poker chip. _If the EITC wanted to play games, then let's play _he thought. Barbossa wasn't planning on waiting on some good fortune to save them. Nope, he was going to create his own.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life _

As Barbossa moved to release Calypso from her human form he had one thought in his head. Either this was going to work, or it wasn't. All he knew was he was going to fight for his lifestyle in whatever short frame of life he had left.

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

"Gentlemen," Elizabeth finished "Hoist the colors!" _So this is it, _Barbossa thought. _If I ever want to live a pirates life again, I'm going to have to fight for it. Well alright then, they want to play, let's go. _And Captain Hector Barbossa stiffened his spine as they headed into battle.

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down _

There was a deafening moment of silence as the crew of both ships held their breath waiting for orders. Barbossa took the ship in and there was a moment of tension so thick one could've cut it with a knife and then...

"FIRE ALL!!"

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive _

Barbossa smiled as his adrenaline rushed through his veins. The cannons flashed, cutlasses slashed, and he stood amongst it all. This was what he lived for...as a matter of fact in his book, this was the true definition of living.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)  
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive _

Barbossa smiled as he steered the _Pearl_ through sunny waters, knowing full and well Jack was a safe distance behind them in Tortuga. He was going to live his pirates life again, and by all means he was free to do so. Free to actually live the life he'd been given. Barbossa turned his gaze towards the horizon, that beckoned to him in it's own right. With both hands on the wheel, a determined look on his face, and the freedom to go where he pleased...Captain Hector Barbossa took command of his ship....

_'Cause it's my life! _

...and his life.


End file.
